dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * "Big Boy" Chaney * Chaney's men * Machetti * Mugsy Other Characters: * Mister Holloway * Warren Kenyon Locations: * ** *** **** *** Kidtown Items: * Spanish Gold Coins Vehicles: * Cargo Ship * Submarine D-11 | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = Pep Morgan: "The Warehouse Robberies" | Synopsis2 = Finally back home in the U.S., Pep visits one of the survivors he rescued from the plane crash. Mr. Smith is the owner of a warehouse chain in the city, and over the last few months, there have been a series of robberies, resulting in heavy losses for his business. Pep offers to help and begins by posing as the new watchman for the warehouse. That evening, he's partnered with Crane, a veteran watchman. Men dressed as cops come to the front of the warehouse. Crane is shot and falls down the stairs, while Pep tries to fight the erzatz officers off, to no avail. He and Crane are taken hostage in the back of a stolen hearse, while the others clear the warehouse of its stock. The hearse is driven back to the robbers' hideout, where Pep makes an escape out of the window! He high tails it to nearby farmhouse, and, after hearing his story, the farmer lets him call the police. When the robbers are seen coming to the front door, the farmer and Pep take up arms. Luckily, the real police show up before anyone can be seriously hurt. Pep discloses the location of the crooks' hideout so they can get Crane some medical attention. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * gangsters Other Characters: * Unnamed Farmer * Mr. Smith * Crane Locations: * Vehicles: * Hearse | Letterer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Adventures of Marco Polo (Part XV) | Synopsis3 = Marco is still on the rampart when the slave driver and guards show up! Nicolo and Maffeo have made it over the wall and run away from the city, trusting that Marco will make it out as well. Leaping from the wall onto a hay cart, Marco knocks off a guard and steals his horse. He rides into an alley and jumps through the window of an empty building, hiding there until nightfall. When the time comes, Marco exits his hiding spot and starts heading for the city's main gate. He rounds the corner and bumps into a pair of soldiers who are looking for him! Quickly, he pushes one over and grabs the other's sword, rushing through the alleys and side streets in an attempt to lose his pursuers. Soon, the main gate is up ahead, and Marco races for freedom. Using the sword, he cuts the rope holding the portcullis as he passes. Will he make it through in time, or will Marco end up working as a slave for the rest of his days? | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nicolo Polo (Marco's father) * Maffeo Polo (Marco's uncle) Antagonists: * Slave Drivers Other Characters: * Abu El-Kaf of Siddrah Locations: * ( ) ** The Walled City | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Inker4_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle4 = Clip Carson: "The Pharaoh's Treasure (Part II)" | Synopsis4 = The sand storm grows near while Clip Carson and his archaeologist friend, Jim Blake, are locked in battle with a band of Arabian bandits! But soon the bandits stop firing their guns and begin setting up their tent to protect them from the biting sand being blown by the storm. Clip and Jim do the same, but instead of entering the tent, they wrap themselves in blankets and sneak away, using the kicked up dust as cover for their escape. When they finally reach the great pyramids, they notice bandits guarding the entrance to the Pharaoh Kheok's tomb. Clip and Jim fight them, shooting those that don't run away. More bandits attack them inside the pyramid, but Clip's perfect skill with the pistol keeps them both safe. A secret door is discovered behind a false block, and when they enter, Clip and Jim are surprised by the sight of a mummy, who speaks to them. It warns them away from the treasure of the late Pharaoh. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim Blake Antagonists: * Arab Bandits Other Characters: * Mummy Locations: * ** *** **** The Great Pyramid of Kheoks | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Tex Thomson: "The Devone Diamond" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mr. Z. Diato * Luigi, his clerk * Pancho Other Characters: * Achmed, Thomson's Manservant * Benett, Diamond Syndicate Head Locations: * * ** 31 Rue Juarez Items: * Devone Diamond Vehicles: * Passenger Steamship | StoryTitle6 = Chuck Dawson: "Killer Keefe" | Synopsis6 = Chuck Dawson helps a man rescue his son from Killer Keefe's gang of raiders. | Writer6_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler6_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker6_1 = Homer Fleming | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Blacky (Chuck's horse) Antagonists: * Killer Keefe Other Characters: * John Bowe * Jim Bowe * a ** his Deputy Locations: * ( ) ** | StoryTitle7 = Zatara: "The Ice Menace" | Synopsis7 = An evil scientist, Berhener, creates a heat ray and uses it to melt a lot of polar ice, causing the oceans to rise, and flooding New York City and many other coastal cities. Zatara is called in, and he figures out where the melting is happening, then tracks the heat ray's creator, Berhener, who turns out to have a mad scheme about extorting the world's governments and banks for a lot of money. Zatara freezes him inside an iceberg, and sinks the heat ray into the ocean | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Gordon * Harold Stefansen * George VI, King of the United Kingdom * Albert François Lebrun, President of France Locations: * ** *** Hotel Colon ** ** Berhener's Laboratory near Montauk, ** Berhener's Cabin in the *** (on an island north of Greenland) Items: * Berhener's Heat Ray | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * "Superman on the High Seas" is reprinted in and . * Tex Thomson: ** First issue for Gargantua T. Potts. ** Early comics books may depict some ethnic and racial prejudices that were once commonplace in American society. Such depictions were wrong then and are wrong today. While not representing the DC Comics view of today's society, these stories are being indexed and summarized as they were originally created, because to do otherwise would be the same as claiming these prejudices never existed. * Zatara villain Berhener succeeded in flooding New York City and several other coastal cities, inflicting massive damage and loss of life. Afterward nobody acts as if they remember it, and physical evidence isn't apparent either. It's never mentioned again. * Also appearing in this issue of Action Comics were: ** Fantastic Facts (illustrated factoids) by GEP ** "Supermen Of America" (text article & membership application) ** "Treasure Hunt" (text story) by Jack Anthony ** From the Four Corners (illustrated factoids) by Gilkerson ** "Action Stamp Page" (text article) ** AiRecords (illustrated aviation factoids) by Gilkerson ** Nevertheless It's True (illustrated factoids) by Sheldon Moldoff ** Full-page advertisement for World's Fair Comics | Trivia = * Writer/artist Fred Guardineer is also credited as "Gene Baxter" in this issue. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #14. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #16. * George Taylor appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #14. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #16. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = }}